Patching Up
by mindnumbling
Summary: My one shot with Helen and Bob! A flufish one


Patching Up

/

Letting loose and passing out on the hotel bed was the first thing Helen wanted to do, but of course being a mother comes first over her own lack of sleep, and lack of the proper does of Tylenol! Something she forced herself to learn and hold threw the 15 years with children.

"Good night Vi, good night Dash! Sweet dreams, and don't try too hard to think about today. Tell Jack-Jack I love him too," Helen smiled sweetly as she hugged her children to a good night over at her mother's house.

Her mom agreed to take the kids for a few days while she and Bob 'patched' things up. In fact, her mom begged to take them before "something starts". Alternatively, that is what her mom thought would happen if the kids were still around in an enclosed hotel space with a cracking couple. Nevertheless, talking with Bob was something she was deeply not interested in now. So she wished her children to stay with her through thick and thin for the next few days.

All of her anger was at Syndrome, that nasty pile of selfless evil. How could he kill so many supers and not have an inch of guilt run threw his blood. And to attempt murder? On her own children! Her worry was at her children, and at anytime she would annoyingly remind herself of her screams of terror for her children, again something she would have NEVER thought would she would do.

However so it did happen and it scared her witless with just the thought of them dying threw her screaming and beating heart of fear. Even now, she shudders and forced back a tear or two.

She smiled genuinely as the kids say their own goodbyes with happy faces and run up stairs to the guest bedrooms. A split second later she drops into a depressing slouch against the doorframe, holding herself, and ducking her head down into depression.

"Mom..."

"Dear?"

"How could I let this happen?" I stammer as I did when I worried about my marriage.

"You didn't do anything wrong my dear, you did everything right," her mother replied swiftly and gently as she caress's her daughters now very pale face, "from what you told me. That is."

"But, I endangered my children and... and, and I just."

"Shh, remember when you told me you would never have children, and that if you would, I would laugh my head off?"

I nod confuddled by what she was trying to get at.

"And I did!"

"So, that wasn't exactly the fondest memory," I say looking up to her now even more confused, and a little worried.

"Well, I never imagined you would actually make the best mom," she says with a slow sigh nodding her head side to side.

"Hello? I am right here!" I say un-tucking one arm and waving it about to show my presence. A smile creeps onto hers and my face but hers quickly fades with a shudder from the cold outside blowing in threw the open door.

"Well, I was wrong. You have made the best mom ever. Something clicks in you which it didn't for me. Well, it worked better for you I mean. Moreover, I just want you to realize that, all right. I think today went more smooth than peanut butter on toast than you would have ever anticipated."

"Sure, well thanks mom, but I should be catching up on my sleep...!"

I do not feel like getting into the past of my childhood at this moment.

"Alright dear, take care! But keep that in mind. You are lucky to be their mother," she waves to me as I start to turn out of the door to walk away to the car. I give her a bleak smile and turn around fully wrapping myself even tighter than before. I hear the click of the door and I force another tear back out of visible sight.

_Oh, how could I have done that? And I was so harsh on Violet in the plane. And Dash, and dash... Now that's just it. I don't have super speed. I'm not wonder woman for crying out loud!_

I unlock the brand new sports car (we bough after the fire was put out) with a click of the remote button. I open the door and get in as fast as the rain falls and shove the key into the thingamabob but I don't start the engine. Instead, I sigh, tip my head back and close my eyes in disgust of the heavy beating of the rain.

O_O_O_O

Almost passing out onto the bed I force myself to stay awake long enough to talk to Bob for a few minutes. Even if it might start a fight. I curl up in the soft thick hotel blanket that you have to kick off in the middle of the night or else your toast.

"Honey, are you all right? Any bruises or cuts?"

"Eugm, yeah a couple. You?" I reply turning my head to the side to see him limp into bed as he turns off the lights.

"Same," he steps into bed letting the cool air in ruining the nice warmth, "listen I am really sorry. About everything."

He tucks the blanket over himself as I turn onto my right side exposing my back to him.

"No, I mean, like who was she?" I stammer tripping over my words. I sigh with annoyance to the way the words came out and seize up. Totally off topic but it's rattling my brain.

"She, was, no one really in particular. I went to the island for the assignments. It was triple my salary for a whole year if I did. And she was the one who gave them to me."

Surprise fills my widening eyes as I twist my upper body around looking at him shocked._ So, that was really, what it was about then?_

"Really? Is that why? Then why did she pay you if Syndrome was going to kill you anyway? Why did you hug her?" I twist the rest of my body around to completely face him.

"To get me to come, and meet my death I guess. But she turned around, and helped me to escape from Bud... Syndrome," Bob flicks his eyes at me then to the wall behind me or something, "well like you weren't already ehh, well she told me you were alive and well, you know."

"Hugged her? Yeah, well the way you were going off about and changing yourself around was suspicious of unfaithfulness after a while," I lower my eyes towards the black line of the pillow and his pyjamas that survived the fire. I am so not myself tonight...

An awkward silence creeps up on us like we both are encountering a lion coming at us. Very uncomfortable, very tense, scared, and panicked. So I do what I do best, break the silence. I scooch up to him, lift his arm up and around me, rest my head onto his broad shoulder, and press my body up to his torso. Another second or so later he relaxes himself and wraps his arm completely holding me...

"How can I betray the perfect woman?" he whispers with a slight laugh into my hair.

"That's sweet Robert," I whisper back scooching up even closer with a smile creeping up onto my face.

_**There you go! My first Incredibles fic! I just love Helen... I need to stop freaking out over kids shows heh**_


End file.
